The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display apparatus.
FIG. 4 shows an example of a conventional alternating-field liquid crystal stereoscopic display apparatus. The liquid crystal stereoscopic display apparatus has two light sources for emitting light to the right and left eyes. At the time of displaying an image for right eye on a liquid crystal display panel, a light source 2a for emitting light to right eye 4 is synchronously turned on. At the time of displaying an image for the left eye, a light source 2b for emitting light to left eye 3 is synchronously turned on. Parallax images for the right and left eyes are alternately displayed, thereby displaying a stereoscopic image (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-66547 (p. 3 to 4, FIG. 1)).
In particular, in the case of using the conventional alternating-field liquid crystal stereoscopic display apparatus for a portable telephone, since the input rate of image input data is low as 24 times (frames) per second due to limitations of the capability of wireless communication, power consumption, and processing speed of the CPU, a problem of flickering in an image occurs. In order to display a stereoscopic image in which flickering does not occur, it is necessary to display right and left parallax images at a rate close to 60 times per second, that is, a rate close to 120 times/second in total.
The response speed of the liquid crystal material is not high enough to provide such a high-speed display and there is also a problem that ghosting will occur due to a delay in the response of the liquid crystal material to driving signals.